Bacca The Supremacist
by InstaPwn
Summary: A young Apex named Bacca witnesses the death of his parents at the hands of an evil organization known as the MiniKnogg. He leads a rebellion to free his people from the grip of evil. He learns that his home planet is only one of many planets oppressed by the MiniKnogg. In his attempts to become the savior of his people, he becomes something much more, something much worse.
1. Baccas Origin

Baccas' Origin

Having just witnessed the death of my parents by the hands of an organization known as the Miniknog. I used my fathers' spaceship to leave my home planet. I feared I may have been the next to be picked in the sick game of Russian Roulette that our elders insisted on playing with our lives. They claim that these practices were in the best interest of our people. My parents disagreed, which is why they were chosen next.

I ended up on some distant world filled with poisonous water and dense vegetation. I began rummaging for food and supplies to ensure my survival. After a few days filled with danger and doubt, I had finally collected enough materials to refuel my ship. I started out on a quest to find a new place to call home. I took to the stars, looking for any suitable forests which might contain a more self serving way of life. I was beginning to think that I may never find a place to settle down. Then I finally found what I was looking for, a solar system with 4 planets.

I surveyed the system to get a better grasp of my surroundings. The system included two planets of tree laden lands, one very humid planet with sand hills everywhere, and another planet that seemed like nothing but clouds. I began scouting the two planets that were ripe with trees. On the first planet I encountered a weird race that referred to themselves as avian. They seemed friendly enough until I entered their village. I became seriously ill with fever and hot sweats and fled for my life back to my ship.

After recovering for a few days I decided to begin scouting the second forest filled planet. As I beamed down to the surface I found myself knee deep in water, completely surrounded by dirt. I panicked thinking that surely this would be the end of my tale. My handheld ship beacon was not receiving a signal. I began digging upward to what I could only hope would be fresh air and lush forest.

To my surprise, when I finally appeared on the surface, I heard the familiar sounds of life. Before I was even able to catch my breathe I heard a rustling in the bushes to my left. I took out my spear and prepared for the worst. Out of the bush came a familiar sight, another apex!

He informed me that he was a part of a larger civilization that had made this planet home many years ago. I took a deep breathe, gathered myself, and followed him to their city. Having just seconds ago thought my life could not get any worse, I realized the peril I was in. The Apex did not normally treat strangers very well, especially those whom were worth sacrificing to the Miniknog. An outcast such as myself would be the perfect choice for their next sacrifice.

Being forced to spend the night in the city's common house, surrounded by guards, there was no way to sneak back to my ship. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the guards and a group of elders giving me an evil glare. It was now or never, I knocked out the guard escorting me and ran for my life. I could hear the guards footsteps as they gave chase. I finally made it to the outskirts of town, and I could almost feel freedom at the tip of my fingers. That is when I stumbled upon an intimidating sight. It was a humungous creature, the likes of which I had never seen before. It saw me first and lunged at me, knocking me to the ground. I scrambled to my feet and once again began running for my life. It was gaining ground and closing in on me by the second. I noticed a crevice in a formation of rocks shortly in front of me. I had no time to waste or second guess my decision.

I jumped into the hole, took out my bow and began firing arrow after arrow into it. As it clawed at the entrance to the hole trying to get at me, I could see the blood dripping from its wounds. With a mighty draw back on my bow I took one final shot, piercing its skull. The lifeless creature fell to the ground.

After defeating it I made my way out of my enclosure and found a large bone that I decided would serve as a better weapon than my shoddy spear. I continued searching the surface for the supplies necessary to get off of the hellhole of a planet I was currently on. I came upon a small hut in the middle of nowhere. Inside was an Avian! I decided because of my previous encounter with them I would have to act quick. I swung my bone hammer at its skull while it slept. I hit it so hard that it almost seemed to have disappeared. It was the perfect place to do what was needed, I began making my way to the roof of the structure. Finally getting a signal from my handheld ship beacon, I beamed back to my ship and began crafting items out of the things I was able to collect.

While sitting in the captains chair, confused about what had just happened, my transmitter began picking up something. It sounded like people. I adjusted it to strengthen the signal, I heard very clearly a conversation taking place. It was people talking about a safe haven, an outpost free of danger. They were laughing and talking with each other as if sharing some kind of comradely. I picked up my microphone and began trying to make contact. All my attempts failed, all I could do was sit there and listen to the signal fading away. They discussed forming an alliance between the races. It sounded absurd, I couldn't wrap my head around the idea. The transmission finally faded out and I went to my ships cabin to think about all that had happened.


	2. The Path Darkens

The Path Darkens

That night I had nightmares of the day my parents were executed in the name of progression. It felt like I was there watching it all happen again. I tried to save them but I couldn't move. It felt like the weight of the world was holding me down. I screamed at the sick bastards prodding them with their instruments. It was as if they couldn't hear me. Even if they could they wouldn't have cared. The guards had the most disgusting grins on their face. How could any sane person find this entertaining. My fathers head slowly turned towards me and the most god awful blood curdling scream escaped his lungs.

I woke up in a cold sweat, shaking. I could feel the anger and hatred for those responsible filling my body. It felt alarmingly natural, as if I was born to have these thoughts. I couldn't shake the feeling, I felt as if I did not want to. Almost as if I were to give up the feeling I would be letting my parents die. They deserved better. It was in that moment I understood what I must do. I must put a stop to the genocide my people were experiencing, but how? I am only one person, there is no way that I could save my people alone.

I was still lying in bed when my thought were interrupted by the sound of an alarm. I jumped out of bed and quickly went to my ships control panel. I was unable to get the system to come online. I looked out the window and saw a mysterious saucer shaped ship firing upon my vessel. I hurry and warped down to the planet only to be followed. Had the apex followed me? Were they back to finish what they had started? I ran for the closest cluster of trees. The ship started focusing their fire at me. Photon beams ripped through the leaves, flying past my head. I had to think quickly, but what could I possibly do against the ship. They sent drones out of the hull and they began closing in on me. I looked back to asses my situation, then next thing I knew I was falling.

My fall was stopped by something hard. I looked up to see what had happened. In my rush to escape I ran right off of a cliff. How could I have been so stupid? I was now trapped on a ledge with no way down. I could see the aircrafts circling the area looking for me. Before I could come up with a plan, a drone appeared right in front of me. It was now or never...

I jumped for the drones cockpit. My head hit hard against steel, and my vision got blurry. I was able to come back to my senses just in time as I was rolling over the side of it. I managed to secure a grip on the wing. The craft tilted form the weight, giving me access to another handhold. I began climbing up the ship until I reached the cockpit. I grabbed the release handle and yanked on it with all my strength. It wouldn't budge, I could feel the anger boiling up inside me again. I swung at the glass dome with all my force. I could hear it crack. That was all that I needed. with the airlock compromised I was able to finally open the release handle.

The cockpit flung open. I quickly wrapped my hands around the pilots neck and began squeezing the life out of him. I took control of the vessel and headed towards the main ship. Guns blazing I tore into its hull. The ship began losing elevation. I turned around and began firing again. The ship nose dived into the ground. Debris and fire lit up the area catching the surrounding forest on fire. I saw an oddly shaped sphere sticking out of the ground where the ship had crashed. It had a shine to it that illuminated the immediate area. I landed the drone and went to investigate.

As I got closer I realized what the object was. It was the ships power supply, it looked to be fully intact still. I excavated it from the ground and put it in my bag. I quickly escaped into a neighboring cave that seemed safe from the blaze that was forming right outside of it. Every part of my body was aching from the effort of taking down the enemy. I sat down resting my head in my hands and drifted off.

I awoke, my body still feeling stiff with pain. I needed to get back to my ship before night fall. I began my journey out of the cave. I stepped out into the opening of the cave. The surrounding forest was in ashes. I couldn't believe that I had caused all of this. I didn't cause all of this! It was whoever attacked me in that ships fault. I buried my guilt inside to deal with later, and made my way out into the open trying to get a signal back to my ship. Finally after getting away from the smoke that still hung in the air I picked up a signal. I beamed back onto my ship, and placed my pack onto the table. I carefully lifted the core out and held it in my hands, almost getting lost in amazement. Maybe I could somehow use this in my ship...


	3. Deserted Danger

Deserted Danger

I spent all night rewiring my ship, making sure the core I had found would not cause more damage than good. I was surprised to see that it was more than just a minor upgrade. This new power source could potentially rip a hole in space time. If this was possible then I could theoretically travel to different galaxies. Before attempting this I would need to find more fuel. The new core was going through it quicker than I could collect.

I decided that it would be in my best interest to get out of this solar system before anyone else came looking for me. The next encounter would be of my own choosing, and they would regret it. I got into the captains chair and fired up the engine. After picking a system that looked to be within traveling distance I set my course. Once I arrived at the new system, once again I scouted the planets. Only one of them seemed to be safe.

While viewing it from my ship, I noticed the planet looked to be very humid. I could not see many bodies of water, and the surface seemed to be filled with large canyons. I visited a similar planet earlier in my childhood with my parents. From what I could remember it wasn't a horrible experience. However my father was very skilled in the art of combat, and could probably have dealt with any hostile inhabitants easily.

I beamed down and landed in the middle of a cloud of dust. I could feel the winds whipping around me kicking up debris in their wake. I covered my mouth and began looking for what I came for. I journeyed for what seemed like hours before I came upon one of the canyons I had seen from my ship. I slowly made my down the face of the hazardous rock wall until I once again felt the ground under my feet. I must have been at least one thousand feet below see level but there was not a drop of water in sight. What I saw next nearly took my breathe.

Right in front of me there were black ores of all types buried inside the canyons walls. Exactly what I was looking for, coal. I took out my tools and got to work. I must of been working for most of the day because when I came out of the mineshaft I was making it was pitch black. I could hear the howls of the carnivores in the distance. I went back into the entrance of the mine and made a campfire. I took the food I had brought with me out of my pack and roasted it over the fire. After the long day of work I was running out of water. My canteen was nearly empty. I had to be careful not to work too hard the following day, or I would surely lose track of time and become dehydrated.

The next morning I went deeper into the mine. The deeper I went the more I found, this planet must have had an endless amount of minerals. I was almost out of water but decided it would be worth the effort to keep working. I saw a glimmering stone protruding from a massive rock and swung my pick at it hoping to knock it loose. Without realizing how much power I had put into the swing I could hear the rock tremble. It shifted and then disappeared. I heard it tumble down a hole and hit ground deeper down.

I tried to focus my senses to be able to see what was ahead of me. That was when I heard the sound of running water. I took out my torches and climbed deeper into the dark. The sound was getting louder and louder by the minute. I had finally made it to the edge of the water and was delighted to see that it was traveling rather steadily. My father taught me that running water was less likely to have contaminates and how to check for them. The water was indeed fresh and I filled my canteen. I set up torches around the area in order to scout for more minerals. All I saw were flickers of light coming off the walls. However it was not from the water, I had stumbled upon large veins of silver. I collected as much as I could possibly carry and then made my way back to the entrance.

I was having trouble putting one foot in front of the other, my pack was so heavy. I decided to down the last of my canteen, drop my pack, and go back to fill it one more time for the trek back to my ship. When I got back to the waters edge I could hear something in the distance. It sounded aggressive and it was coming closer. I ducked behind a rock and took out my bone hammer. Before I could make a plan I was surrounded by creatures. They were snarling and growling, coming closer and closer. What looked to be the dominant male was snapping its jaws at the ones that tried to get closer to me. He was asserting his dominance letting them know that he was in charge.

I knew what I had to do, and I had to do it fast. I raised the bone hammer above my shoulder and took an aggressive step forward. The beast backed off, but only a little. Then immediately it lunged at me opening its mouth wide anticipating the taste of my blood. The only thing it tasted was my wrath. My hammer connected with the animals' ribcage and it went flying into the wall. In the next instant its cohorts jumped on me, tearing into my clothes. Luckily they missed what they were aiming for, my neck. I could feel there claws and teeth digging into my skin. I had to think fast. I rolled free of their reach and another immediately jumped at me. I sprang up onto my hands and used the momentum to launch it into the water with my feet. I got back to a defensive position and let out a intimidating growl. I could see them giving me ground, they seemed worried. I lunged at the pack deciding that it was my turn to be the aggressor.

Before I knew it I was covered in blood and the threat was gone. Three of them laid dead at my feet, the leader was still alive but unable to move from where it made impact with the wall. I walked over to it and slammed my hammer into its skull. A loud yelp could be heard echoing in the cave. I cut what meat I could from there bodies and then filled my canteen again. I washed the blood from my body and checked for serious lacerations. I was surprised to see that my heavy mats of fur saved me from the majority of their attacks. scraped and bruised I was by no means free of injuries. I collected what I needed and made my way back up the tunnel.

It took me a few trips to get everything back to my ship. By the time I had retrieved it all I was dead tired. I cleaned my wounds again to be sure I would not get any infections and bandaged myself the best I could. I ate my dinner with pride knowing full well what I had gone through to get it. I tried to get a transmission again but failed to hear anything but space static. I decided it was time to go to bed and sleep off the pain.


	4. The Rebellion Begins

The Rebellion Begins

After having rested for a few days, I was doing much better. I could feel myself getting stronger. I spent some time refining all the materials I had collected from the desert planet and marked its location on my ships star map. I was now fully equipped with shining silver armor and ready to go back to the planet I had recently been a captive on. It was time to free the people and send a message to the Miniknog. I would no longer sit idly by and watch my people be oppressed. I set the destination in my ships auto pilot and prepared myself for what would come next.

Upon entering the orbit of the planet, I made sure to keep my ship far from view of the city. I beamed down to the planet and began my trip into town. I announced my arrival, yelling at the top of my lungs for the guards and elders to come out and face me. A few guards came running up to me waving their weapons aggressively. I quickly dispatched them with my newly crafted two handed silver long sword. It cut through them like a hot knife through a banana. I continued my path into town towards the elders laboratory. Many guards fell to my blade on the way.

The guards began firing their guns at me, hoping to halt my advance. I was not deterred in the slightest. I had a lust for blood that could not be stopped by even myself. I took out my steel bow and fired three quick shots, every one of them landed where intended. The three guards fell from their towers making a loud thud when they hit the ground. I could see my fellow Apex people rallying me on out of the corner of my eye. One of them picked up a guards weapon and followed behind me.

I got to the elders doorstep and with one powerful kick it flew from its hinges. The elders were all in the center of the room, shaking with fear. I asked them how it felt to be afraid for their lives, not knowing what would happen to them. They begged for mercy but it fell on deaf ears. I had watched too many of my own people have the same response when the Miniknog came to collect them for experiments. This time it was their blood which would get spilt. I dragged them out one by one and threw them into the crowd of onlookers.

I told them that vengeance would not only be mine, but it would be theirs as well. I asked anyone who was willing to step up and claim what rightfully belonged to them, their freedom. Only one Apex stepped forward. It was the same man who had followed me with weapon in hand , he explained to the crowd how his family had been slaughtered. I handed him my sword, and told him to free himself from his chains and choose his path. He eagerly accepted. I turned my back and started walking towards the exit of town.

While I was making my way out of town all I heard were screams. I smiled to myself, proud that I had done what I came to do. After leaving through the gates I took one final look back. I saw the same young Apex that had taken the sword from me running after me. He stopped before me and knelt down to his knee. He told me that he wanted to join me, that he had grown tired of this world and wanted to do great things and see wonderful places. He asked me my name. I spoke as loudly as I could knowing the town folk were also listening.

After introducing myself and letting them know my intentions of freeing our people on other planets, I beamed back to my ship with my new companion at my side. When we got to the ship he told me his name was George. We shook hands and I went to the control panel of my ship. George told me his father had taught him how to fly before he was taken by the Miniknog. I allowed him to take the controls and we set course for the Beta sector. I knew I would be back one day to finish what I had started and liberate the rest of our people.


End file.
